


Danganronpa V3: Miu Iruma Alternate Execution

by doffyfan



Series: Danganronpa V3: Alternate Executions [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everybody has at least one line of dialogue, F/M, I still spell Monophanie as Monofunny, I support Iruma as Monotaro's mom, Ouma is hard to write, this took forever to write so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doffyfan/pseuds/doffyfan
Summary: Like always, this execution is a what-if take.  What if Iruma's plan succeeded and she killed Ouma?  Find out and enjoy the results!





	Danganronpa V3: Miu Iruma Alternate Execution

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a really long time. I started it in late May/early June but I lost my motivation and hit a roadblock towards the very beginning of this alternate execution. I wasn't sure what route I wanted to take or how the punishment would play out. In the end, I'm happy with the way this turned out.
> 
> P.S. Ouma is SO hard to write. I had fun doing so, but jeez, the whole exchange with him and Iruma was complicated. Iruma was also slightly tricky to write, which is also why this particular execution took so long to write.
> 
> Don't forget to bookmark, comment, or leave kudos if you enjoyed!

**Chapter 4: Miu Iruma**

  


“Wow!  Four correct votes in a row!  You kids are on fire! One more correct verdict and you’ll have a Death Bingo!  The person who killed Kokichi Ouma in the virtual world was none other than Miu Iruma,the Ultimate Unfuckable Inventor!” Monokuma cackled.  

 

“Daddy always knows just what to say,” Monofunny smiled.  “But I think Death Bingo would be too gory for me, right Monotaro?”

 

Surprisingly, Monotaro stood still in his seat and said nothing.  

 

“M-monotaro?” Monofunny nervously asked.  It wasn’t like her brother to remain silent.

 

“U-unfuckable?” Iruma stammered.  “I’ll have you know that virgins all over the world cum at the mere thought of my golden brain and gorgeous bod!”

 

This time, there was nobody to refute her lewd remark or insult her.  She had killed the only person who could have done that. The trial room was silent as a heavy melancholic atmosphere hung over the students.  They were burdened with the feeling of betrayal, knowing that, once again, the trust between them had eroded, as if it were never really there to begin with.

 

Then, Gonta broke the silence.

 

“But, why Iruma-san murder Kokichi?  Gonta thought that vir-chew-al world was way to escape school,” he asked.

 

“Yeah, and you spouted a bunch of bullshit about the program being safe!  You planned on killing Kokichi the second you started working on the computer!” Kaito shouted.

 

“Easy, space dick, I didn’t plan on killing him.  At least, not right away,” Iruma replied.

 

“Nyeh, but why kill him?  It’s such a hassle to commit murder.  Too much work,” Himiko drawled.

 

“That’s hard to believe that you never intended to kill him from the start.  The fact that you manually edited his avatar settings to set up your plan says it all,” Maki remarked.

 

“H-hey!  Fuck you!  I know that all of you would have killed him if you had the chance!  None of us could stand that shotacon shit!” Iruma shouted as she tried to defend herself.

 

“But why?  Why did you need to kill him, out of everyone here?  Surely, there were other people you could have targeted” Shuichi asked.  “I understand the ‘how’ but not the ‘why.’”

 

“Ooooh!  Looks like the detective has a bit of an icy side!  How shocking! Reminds me of a certain other icy purple-haired teen I know!” Monokuma cackled.

 

“Wow!  You sure know so many people, Daddy!” Monofunny gushed.

 

Again, Monotaro remained silent.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean Shuichi?  None of us could stand that mischievous shit and he was bound to do dangerous shit sooner or later,” Kaito said.

 

“I see.  Shuichi plainly means that Iruma had a specific reason for killing Ouma,” Shirogane said.

 

“So why?  Why him?” Shuichi asked.

 

Iruma grew flustered as she rapidly blurted out an answer.  Nobody could understand her.

 

“Nyeh, even with a hearing enhancement spell, I wouldn’t have been able to understand what she said,” Himiko remarked.

 

“She said that the reason she killed Ouma was because he was a spiteful little shit,” Monotaro suddenly said.

 

“Huh?  You can understand her?” Monofunny asked.

 

“Of course!” Monotaro declared proudly.  “She’s my mommy and I know everything about her!  I can even understand the ancient art of ‘the fast talk.”

 

“It’s true!  That little twink had it coming!  Spouting all sorts of shit about the outside world being a fucking wasteland!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Nishishi.  Fancy seeing you here, Iruma~,” Ouma laughed._

 

_“Shut it, ya little abortion!  I called you up here so we could talk,” Iruma snapped._

 

_“All whores wanna do is drop to their knees and suck.  They don’t talk,” Ouma complained. “But it’s not like a gross bitch like you would ever know the first thing about giving a blow job.  I should know! I’m the king of sex! My followers and I have orgies that people would die for!”_

 

_“G-gross bitch?  Who are you calling a gross bitch?  Besides, a little twink like you has probably swallowed more than he sucked,” Iruma said._

 

_“Nishishishi!  That was a lie~!  I’m as straight as a board.  Or is it a lie?” Ouma smirked._

 

_Ouma’s gaze suddenly grew darker._

 

_“But we both know that’s not the reason you called me to the roof.  You wanna kill me, right?”_

 

_“Damn, Cuckichi, I forgot how much of a perceptive little shit you could be.  So what if I’m gonna kill ya? It’s your life in exchange for seeing the rest of the world.  The outside world needs my golden brain cells! Those virgins need me, Miu Iruma, to save their sorry asses from all of the shit that’s been happening out there!” Iruma declared._

 

_“Geez, how full of yourself are you?  Wait, don’t answer that question,” Ouma said.  “The world doesn’t need you.”_

 

_“Of course it does!  I’m Miu fucking Iruma!” she spat._

 

_“The outside world doesn’t need you because everyone is dead!  Your delusions of being wanted are stupid! Even if the world wasn’t an apocalyptic cesspool of dust, radiation, and death, nobody would ever want you!” Ouma said._

 

_“L-liar!” she said, anger rising in her voice._

 

_“Nishishishi!  This time, it’s not a lie!  I saw the Flashback Light. It’s like New Vegas out there,” Ouma said with a whistle.  “Then again, I may just be lying about the whole thing! I am a liar after all!”_

 

_“You!  I’ll teach you to tell me such a shitty lie!” Iruma yelled as she charged forward to touch Ouma.  He tried to nimbly dodge her, but her hand momentarially swiped against his arm. Then, Ouma froze.  His programming took effect and Iruma carried out her murder plan._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“That’s when I _knew_ I had to kill him!  Even if it wasn’t a lie, that information he knew was a fucking time bomb!  If everybody else found out what he knew, he would become public enemy number one,” Iruma explained.  “And it was a lie! It’s such an obvious one, like when you ask a man the size of his bulge and he says it’s twelve inches!  The outside world isn't gone! People need me! They can't survive without me or my inventions!”

 

“Upupupupu!  Is that really the truth?  That the outside world is in total ruin?” Monokuma asked.  “Or is it a false truth that Kokichi Ouma told you to hide an even deeper truth?”

 

“The fuck are you talking about, ya furry fuck?” Iruma demanded.

 

”Then again, maybe the false truth is how much everybody in the outside world is depending on you.  Humans are selfish creatures after all. They only care about saving themselves from being judged by society.  And how cruel society is. Upupupupu!” Monokuma laughed.

 

“Wow, Daddy!  You’re so deep today!  What happened?” Monofunny asked.

 

“Eh.  I’m bored.  Let’s start the punishment already,” Monokuma replied apathetically with a shrug.

 

“Wait!  Mommy can’t die!  I need her!” Monotaro cried as he jumped up and ran towards his “mother”.

 

“Monotaro, you can’t die!  What about me? What about our baby?” Monofunny asked.

 

“That’s right!  I forgot about our baby!  That means I definitely need to save Mommy now so she can become a grandmommy!” Monotaro said.

 

“That’s not what I meant at all!” Monofunny cried.

 

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got.  It’s…punishment time!” Monokuma cackled.

 

Kiibo, who had previously said nothing, finally spoke up, overcoming his shock and imminent grief over the inventor’s death.

  


A platform with a red button rose out of the ground and Monokuma pulled out a gavel.  He jumped up in the air, did a flip, then landed back in the seat slamming the gavel onto the button. The platform showed a pixel sprite of Iruma being dragged away by Monokuma.  A message showed up that read:

 

**Game Over**

 

**Iruma has been found guilty.**

 

**Time for the punishment.**

  
  


“Goodbye, Iruma.  I love you,” he said hollowly as the inventor was dragged away.

 

“Keebs, save me!!!!!” she called, but it was too late.  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Junkyard Graveyard**

 

Iruma found herself surrounded by mountains worth of old and rusty machines.  Some of them were fairly new like slightly cracked blenders while other machines were decrepit like toasters with broken knobs and frayed wires.  Everywhere Iruma looked, there was some sort of metal object. She even found herself standing in an ocean of junk. She truly was in a graveyard for old machines.  There was a massive bulldozer with a crushing compactor on the other side of the junkyard that Monokuma gleefully sat in. The vehicle was customized to be half black and half white like the headmaster.  

 

Monotaro and Monofunny stood by Iruma, waiting for the punishment to begin.  Monofunny pulled out a nail gun, nails, and massive magnet. Monofunny stuck the magnet to Iruma’s back and, with visible disgust, shot the nails at Iruma’s back.  She screamed in pain as the nails made contact and became embedded into her skin as the magnet became stuck to her back. Monofunny then disappeared to stand by her father, not noticing that Monotaro clung to Iruma’s side in a desperate attempt to save her.  

 

The bulldozer started barrelling towards Iruma and she and Monotaro ran for their lives.  Wading through the junk, Iruma winced as small nails, rusty screws, and other small objects pierced her legs as the magnet drew them towards her body.  When she emerged from the small ocean, her legs were covered in small puncture wounds and Monotaro’s metallic parts were more exposed as bits of fur lay strewn about the mess.

 

The two of them persisted and broke into a sprint past the mountains of discarded appliances.  As they ran, the devices zipped towards Iruma and she screamed in pain as a toaster shattered the bones in her right leg, a blender hit her back and the blade sliced her shoulder, discarded razors shredded her back, and nuts and bolts hit her so hard that they grew embedded almost everywhere in her body.  Monotaro’s body was all scraped up and battered from the trek, but he too persisted.

 

The two of them reached a gate that seemed to signify an exit.  However, the magnetism from the magnet on Iruma’s back grew stronger and a rusty Volkswagon from one of the junk mountains fell on top of Iruma’s lower body, decimating her legs and lower spine.  Blood oozed everywhere as bone and muscle were splayed underneath the vehicle. Monotaro rushed over to his mother, who was in severe pain, and tried to lift the car from her. He was too weak and grew tired quickly.  

 

Unknown to the duo, Monokuma’s bulldozer had finally reached them and he reached out his paw to move the lever to speed up the vehicle.  Monofunny, noticing that her brother was in the line of fire, pleaded with her father to stop the execution, but to no avail. The bulldozer charged forward and Iruma and Monotaro were swept up in the compactor.  A sickening crunch could be heard as bone, flesh, blood, rusted metal, and mechanical parts were squished together. A horrific bundle of bloody metal with bone and fur sticking out plopped out in front of the vehicle, with both Iruma and Monotaro being unrecognizable messes .  It seemed that “mother” and “son” had truly died together. As Monofunny threw up from the sight, Monokuma sauntered over to the bundle and placed a hand-drawn sign on top. It read:

 

**The Monokrusher**

**“The Only Tool You’ll Need For All Of Your Killing Needs”**

**Invented and Manufactured by Monokuma**

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see a particular alternate execution that I haven't written yet but want to see? Comment below and I'll attempt to give it a go. These take a few months for me to write, so it will take a while to be published. If you have any specifics you want to have included, also let me know.


End file.
